User talk:Sylux X
Welcome! {C {C Sylux X, {C {C welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a {C {C Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: {C {C ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- The Exterminator (Talk) 20:30, December 1, 2011 Fanart Please mark fanart as such using Template:Fanart. Please also license the pictures as public domain by using Template:PD. Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I really wish you ppl would explain how to use templates. Sylux X, you type and on an image's page on the wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 23:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That would only work if he is using the code based editor. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The problem is though, i'm not sure where to type it on the image's page. Could you tell me how? If you're using the code editor in Monobook, which honestly some people should really try learning, you type when editing the file's page. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 00:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks man. Think I'm gonna do that right now! Oh and one more thing for you to be annoyed about... How do I create one of those epic signatures? No signature can be more epic than --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!! No, but seriously, there is a lot of coding involved. Give me a vague description of what you want your sig to look like. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) True, I must admit. Um... I can design one on paint and pehaps you could copy it? Try to make one with Word, upload a screencapture (press the button on your keyboard saying PrntScr or whatever) and link it back here. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok hold on... Sylux X Not exactly as planned, but I got somewhere... I that key on my keyboard's broken. :( Grrrrr..... : This will most likely n00bafy me, but HOW DO I DESTROY THOSE CRASH PILLARS IN MPH WITH 2 ENERGY TANKS! LOW PERCENT RUNS ARE HARD ENOUGH, BUT THOSE STONE BUTTHOLES ARE HARDER THAN MOTHER BRAIN IN ZERO MISSION!!!! PLEASE GOD ASSIST ME!!!!! Name Games Heh-heh, I can understand that. One user just calls me "Doctor", and I'll admit I like her nickname for me, so feel free to call me by that! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Doctor.... hmmmm.... Called that be a female I see? 0_o ....Doctor. -Sylux X And also... are you aware that Anonymous is a Chinese Hacking organization that requires its members to wear creepy masks to hide identities? I just wanted to spit that out. -Sylux X Umm, no, I'm male. By "she", I was referring to the user who calls me that. Sorry. :-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I knew you were male. I was impyling that a female was calling you doctor. Just think that over for a second... ;) Oh, we don't know each other personally; she just calls me that because of the first part of my username. Sorry, but if you were insinuating anything by that, I'm afraid it was lost on me. ;-) Nice change of avatar, by the way. User: Dr. Anonymous1 11:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was just teasing you. And thanks. I made a page for it, (UWS 1) But apparently Admiral Sakai did not understand my efforts and deleted it. I saved it on my CPU as booblaser jpg. lol -Sylux X Images Please read Wikitroid:Images before uploading any more pictures. Firstly, we don't allow off topic pictures, so the troll face one isn't allowed, and also, we already have a larger image of the Main Quarry. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 20:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I just wanted to use it as my avater, but I'll keep that in mind. Sorry. RE: Accuracy Concern Well, actually only one part of the Fusion Suit Mechanics is more or less inaccurate. I had added that "enhanced with energy" part as a sort of wish a long time ago. That can be and really should be removed, since it's based off of theory. But the rest, about it being retractable and stuff, isn't. If you enlarge the image of that section, you'll see one of the labels says "Closes when not in use" and points to the blades. I had based my info off of that image, which is official concept art taken from Metroid Prime. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I did like that Idea though. I was concepting a new game idea and perhaps I'll add it in. -Sylux X :Cool! I've always wanted to use those things. When I learned you could get the Fusion Suit in Prime, I nearly flipped out and hoped that they put that mechanic in there, but they didn't (still loved it, though). Anyways, are you like actually creating a game? Because I'd be really interested in seeing it. If you don't have a storyline yet I may be able to help.... The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :My plan was to just get the controls and story, and then sell it to nintendo. If you have any ideas, let me know. I need to make it an epic game. ::Well, me and a couple friends wrote a story that takes place after Fusion. It's not that great, and I think the story had some gaps or something last checked, which was ages ago. It's okay for a draft maybe, but none of us were professional writers, or at least not comparable to Dickens and Fitzgerald and whatnot. I still have part of the introduction on my page, which I wrote when I first came here (its weak, I warn you). It might be able to get some ideas through, if anything. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, I only have maybe the first 20 minutes of gameplay or area. Me either about the writing thing. ::Let me know on any Ideas you have. I'm very flexible with ideas, so pretty much anything goes. Oh and above, I didn't even see the small text you wrote. Lol. Also, on your page, I saw he story with the formation of the exterminator... I had a similar thing called S.C.A.R. (Super Chozo Annihilation Robot). ::He's the main antagonist and gives you an epic beam. ::Do you think I can use your formation Idea for a back story? ::-Syulx X :::Be my guest! The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 15:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC)